Harry Potter and the Black Swan
by craze4darkness
Summary: Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts starts off easy. Until he meets the new foreign student, who is not quite what she seems to be...


Disclaimer: I do not unfortunately own Harry Potter and anything related to Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros....However, the plot of this story, and any new characters, unseen in the previous J.K.'s Harry Potter books, are MINE!!

**Harry Potter and the Black Swan**  
  
**_Chapter 1  
_**  
Harry woke up early that day. The strange sound he heard in his dreams made him leave the pleasant Gryffindor common room and, as he realised he was not in his four-poster bed in Hogwarts castle, he sighed. The old, white walls of Dudley's old play-room were hung with pictures of his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his late parents and their Marauder friends, Remus Lupin, Moony and Sirius Black, Snuffles, also Harry's godfather. Deceased godfather. Harry's eyes filled with tears as the memory of his only living relative (besides the Dursleys, ofcourse) made way into his brain. The thought of that horrible day haunted Harry all the time, whether he was asleep or awake.

Every night, he had the same horrible dreams: he stood near Sirius, who was duelling his cousin, a Death-eater named Bellatrix LeStrange. LeStrange cursed Sirius, and he fell behind the mysterious veil in the Department of Secrets. But tonight, Harry's dreams were different. He was in the Gryffindor common room, playing wizard chess with Ron, as so many times before, when the strange, loud, cracking noise woke him up. He turned on the lamp on the night stand. A quick glance on his wrist watch told him it was barely half past six in the morning. Suddenly, he saw something big an dark hitting his bedroom window. Harry reached for his wand, but suddenly, he laughed. It was an owl. Errol, to be exact, Weasley's odd, suicidal mail carrier. Harry hurried towards the window and let Errol in. The bird flew through the room and hit the door on the other side. Harry picked him up and put him inside Hedwig's cage. He took a small envelope off his leg and opened it.  
  
_Dear Harry, How are you? I finally got the time to send you a decent letter, sice we've all been really busy. Anyway, mum says you're welcome to come here anytime you want to. (as soon as possible) we're at home right now, and we'll be staying here for some time, before we go to London. Just write as soon as you can and we'll come pick you up. By car. Unfortunately not our car, but the Ministry's limousine. I've got to go now, but I hope to see you soon!  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
P.S.: Hermione's coming next Monday, after she's done shopping in Diagon Alley (she's early this year, isn't she?) We're supposed to get our letters with supplies and O.W.L. results any day now. Anyway, see you soon!  
  
Ron  
_  
Harry felt much better after he read Ron's letter. He was sure he was going to see Ron and hermione soon, so he wrote a short letter to Ron and gave it to Hedwig. Errol was way too tired to fly that far. Suddenly, a loud bang on the door made him jump off his seat. »Harry! Wake up!« His uncle was obviously in a bad mood, so Harry quickly opened the door. »I've just come to tell you to hurry up and get yourself downstairs on breakfast. Me and Dudley're gonna go to King's Cross and pick up aunt Marge and...« »Aunt Marge? What's she doing here?« Harry still remembered the incident a few years ago, which happened the last time he met Vernon's sister. He was so angry with her mocking his parents, he made her blow up like a baloon. If the Ministry of Magic weren't so afraid of Sirius, who ran out of Azkaban, he'd be expelled from Hogwarts for sure. »Don't interrupt me, boy. She just wanted to see her favourite nephew again. Dudley, that is.« Added Vernon when he saw Harry's vacant expression. »So, me and Petunia were wondering, how long would it take for your friends to come and take you to wherever they live?« »Wait...you want me to go to my friends?« »You don't have much choice, boy. Either you go, or we kick you out.« »Ok, ok. I'm not sure if they can come here sooner than Sunday...« »What? That's three days from now!« »Or, you take me with you to London and I go to their place by myself. Since you're gonna pick up aunt Marge, you might as well take me with you to King's Cross.«


End file.
